


I Would Do Anything

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Like, M/M, but since i like to self project y'know, hints of chubby!lafayette, non-binary Lafayette, they are there, they're small hints tho, you gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: goooooooooood, i don't know how many times i'm going to vent through Lafayette, but here's another one.





	I Would Do Anything

**Author's Note:**

> goooooooooood, i don't know how many times i'm going to vent through Lafayette, but here's another one.

**** Lafayette glared at themselves in the mirror. No matter what they put on, no matter how much they put up their hair, it was just wrong. They didn’t want to be overly feminine. Nor did they want to be overly masculine. No matter what they did, it was almost impossible to find an in between and it was driving them insane. Suddenly strong, warm arms enveloped them and Hercules rested his head on their shoulder. 

“Why’re you panicking, love?” 

“I am ugly.” They said, looking away from their reflection. 

“Ugly? Lafayette, I’ve never heard a statement that was farther from the truth. Look at you.” 

Lafayette begrudgingly turned their gaze back at themselves and looked on in despair. Hercules’s hands trailed down to their stomach and squeezed it slightly. Lafayette couldn’t hold back the shriek at the tickling movement. Hercules pressed a soft kiss to their cheek and smiled. 

“You’re adorable.”

“My stomach is not.”

“Hush. It’s perfect. Just like you. You can’t let those bad thoughts get into your head, baby.”

“Bad thoughts-! They are not just bad thoughts! They speak the truth! I see every imperfection, every flaw, everything that could possibly be wrong with me. I hate it. And, I do not see how you do not agree with me.” 

Suddenly, they found themselves being turned around and they were facing Hercules. They couldn’t help but be a little scared; they had never seen Hercules look this mad before. Hercules placed his hands on either side of Lafayette’s face and he forced them to look into his eyes. 

“Listen to me. Are you listening?” 

Lafayette nodded, their eyes wide. 

“You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I would do  _ anything  _ if it meant that I could wake up and see you sleeping next to me for the rest of my life. I would do  _ anything _ if it meant that I could drive those thoughts out of your head and make you see just how beautiful you are. I would do  _ anything  _ if it meant that I could see your eyes light up in wonder when you learn something new or a new phrase. Lafayette, everybody has flaws. Everybody is imperfect. I have yet to meet someone perfect, though you are the closest thing to it. I see you in here, hating how you look and it breaks my heart. If only you could see yourself through my eyes.” 

Lafayette felt tears come to their eyes and they forced themselves to look away. 

“I do not know what to say.” 

“You don’t have to say anything, Laf… I just want you to know how beautiful you are. It boggles my mind that you can’t see it.” 

“Some days… Some days, I do see it. Or, rather, I feel like I am. I feel so good and confident in myself, that I say ‘forget the standards! I am in control of myself.’ …Today is not one of those days. I feel as though I am a different person. I feel as though, no matter how hard I try, no matter what I do, I will never reach that peak of confidence again.” 

“We don’t have to go out today, Laf.” 

“Non! You wanted to go out, do not let me-” 

“Gilbert. Marie. Look at me.” 

Lafayette immediately looked back at him, the use of their names shocking them to their core. Hercules rarely addressed them as either. To hear him use both in one sentence was surreal. 

“The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. We can enjoy ourselves just as much here as we can out there. I’ll still be with you, and that’s all that matters to me.” 

Lafayette felt the tears finally fall, and they closed their eyes. 

“Merci.” 

Hercules merely pressed a kiss to their forehead and lead them away from the bathroom. Before he knew it, Lafayette was wearing one of his hoodies and cuddling up next to him on the couch, half asleep. He looked down at them, smiled, and pulled them closer to him. Yes, he would do  _ anything _ just to see Lafayette happy.


End file.
